Secrets!
by XxSKYE81xX
Summary: Charlie and Brax are in a secret relationship what happens when charlie becomes pregnant?
1. Chapter 1

Thank you for reading this its my first story I've written i hope you like it xx

* * *

><p>Charlies POV<p>

It's been over 3 months since Brax and I have been in a relationship.

It was all perfect we were being so secretive about it all but I was not expecting this to happen.

I called Brax as soon as I got suspicious.

'Hey, are you free?' I said as soon as Brax answered.

'I thought we were meeting up later?' Brax asked confused

'We were but something urgent come up; can u meet me in ten at the diner?' I said

'Yh sure I'll be right there' Brax replied

I cut off the line and held the pregnancy test in my hand. I put it back in the box I couldn't use it just yet I needed to see what Brax was going to say.

Brax's POV

After Charlie closed the phone I finished off my work at Angelo's and got someone else to cover my shift while I was out. I entered the diner and ordered a coffee. Charlie still hadn't showed up, I was beginning to feel worried she didn't tell me why she wanted to meet up. I sat at a table and waited until she came.

Charlie's POV

I got into my car and found Brax waiting at a table with a coffee. He suddenly caught sight of me.

'Hey, what's up you sounded urgent on the phone' Brax said.

I walked over to where he was sitting 'Can we go somewhere more private please' I said.

He got up, I left first so that we wouldn't look to suspicious. I started walking as fast as I could, I wanted to get away from this and walk away from Brax and not tell him what had happened.

'Hey Charlie wait up stop walking no one can hear or see us, what's up?' Brax asked while grabbing my arm. He looked into my eyes. I had to tell him.

'Well umm …'

'Charlie what is it?'

'Brax I think I might be pregnant!'

Next Time:

How will Brax react?

Who finds out about Charlie's pregnancy?

Will everyone find out about Charlie and Brax?

* * *

><p>Please review xx i want to know what u think how can i improve? any ideas?<p>

sorry its so short i just wanted to see what you all though about it until i got into the proper story line .Hope you liked it :/


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second chapter thank you for the reviews and i would just like to say i didnt mean to use the same title as the other author i was meant to call the chapter Secrets instead of the story so sorry about that xx

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Charlie's POV

Brax was speechless. He looked more scared then happy I began to cry and started to run but before I could go anywhere he grabbed hold of me and hugged me.

'It's going to be ok, don't worry about it' He said

'You mean you don't mind being a father?' I said while pulling away from him.

'Are you serious that's all I have ever wanted but I didn't think it would happen so soon, but you know what I'm most happy about?'

'What?' I questioned

'The child's mother' he replied

I grabbed him and took him behind and old shed and gave him a kiss 'do you really mean that'

'Of course I do you're the only person I'd ever want to be with' he gave me a hug and then we left each other.

Brax POV

I was so overwhelmed about what Charlie had told me. I'm going to be a father, but then when I thought about it I didn't know how this was going to work. Charlie has been pretending that she hasn't been dating for months and now if people find out she's pregnant there going to start asking questions what if they found out the truth about me and Charlie. Having a child was great news but there were so many downsides about having it with Charlie. She would have to lie about the father, I couldn't share the news with my family and lastly I couldn't be able to look after my own child. I don't know how this is going to work!

Charlie's POV

I drove back home. I was so relieved Brax had taken the news so well he hadn't asked all the awkward questions like who's going to look after it, who are you going to say the father is? The truth is I haven't even worked out what I'm going to do. I want to look after my child but so does Brax and I can't tell anyone the truth about Brax and me because I'll lose my job and Brax will have a tough time with the river boys. Suddenly, I heard ruby's voice.

'Charlie are you in' Ruby called

'In here…' I suddenly felt really sick I ran to the bathroom quickly.

Ruby's POV

'Charlie … Charlie! Are you alright' I rushed into the bathroom and got her a towel. I wiped her mouth and helped her get up.

' Yh I'm fine don't worry I think I just ate something that didn't agree with my stomache that's all'

'Are you sure' I asked uncertain whether Charlie was telling me everything

'Yh im fine don't worry about me' she answered

Charlie began to walk away but suddenly she began to get really dizzy and fell onto the couch.

'Charlie!' I screamed

I ran over to her got my phone and dialled for an ambulance to come. It only took about 10 minutes for them to arrive they took Charlie off in a stretcher and I decided to go with her. I called Casey so that he could be with me while I waited.

Casey's POV

Ruby called me and told me what had happened to Charlie she seemed really worried. I decided to ask Brax if he'd take me to the hospital. I walked into Angelo's and told him what had happened.

'What where is she now? Is Charlie ok?' Brax shouted

'I don't know calm down it's not like she's your girlfriend' I replied

Brax POV

I got so worried when Casey told me what had happened but when I hear him say 'calm down it's not like she's your girlfriend' I remembered I had to keep calm so that I wouldn't blow my cover. I got someone to take over my shift and left with Casey. We rushed to the hospital where we found Ruby sitting alone in the waiting room. We walked over to her. She was a wreck. Casey put his arm around her.

'Hey Rubes is there any news on Charlie?' I asked

'No all I know is that when she got in she wasn't breathing properly' she replied

'I'm just going to see if there's any news' I said

I walked over to where I found Sid he told me that Charlie had woken but he needed to talk to her about her results before she could have any visitors. I went to tell ruby the news which put a smile on her face.

Charlie's POV

Sid walked into the room and told me how I had fallen. He then told me that he needed to discuss the test results with me.

' Charlie we took some blood from you when you were unconscious to see why you had fallen. The blood results show that you are pregnant and that is most likely the reason you fell'

I didn't know what to say I knew I was pregnant but now someone else knew. I was going to try to keep it a secret until I had time to figure out a story. But then Sid said the one thing I didn't want to hear.

'Who's the father Charlie?'

Next time:

What will Charlie say?

Who finds out about Charlie's pregnancy?

Questions are asked about the father!

* * *

><p>Please Review xx I really like to know what you think xx I hope you enjoyed it xx if you have any ideas please feel free to tell me and feel free to comment on how i could do better next time xx<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

This is the third chapter I hope you like it.

I'd like to thank :

DramionexTandrexChax

PenPalPen

For the reviews xx Thank you

Enjoy!

Chapter 3

Charlie's POV

I was shocked by the question. I didn't know what to do. I grabbed my stuff and ran out of the room I couldn't answer him. I quickly discharged myself and walked towards the exit. I found a few pregnancy booklets on the way out and snuck them in my bag before anyone could see what I was looking at. I was just about to exit the hospital when I saw Brax, Ruby and Casey sitting in the waiting room.

'What are you doing here?' I asked them

'Charlie you collapsed we were worried' Brax replied before Ruby could say anything.

'Yh what happened what did Sid say was wrong with you?' Ruby asked curiously as she gave me a hug.

'Oh it was nothing it was something about maybe having food poisoning and it had an affect on my body that's all' I said hesitating I wanted to escape from all this questioning. I turned to Brax.

'Can you take us home please?' I asked him

'yh sure, come on then let's go'

'I think me and Casey are going to go for a surf so we'll go by ourselves, call me if you need anything Charlie' Ruby said

I went with Brax and Ruby went off with Casey.

'Is that the real reason you collapsed Charlie?' Brax asked

'No, it's because of the pregnancy, Sid asked who the father was I couldn't cope so I just left' I replied

Brax was unsure what to do he took me back home, I was going to ask him in when I realised Leah was home so Brax gave me a quick kiss before I left the car.

Ruby's POV

'Why did you say we were going surfing, we went this morning?' Casey asked

'I don't think Charlie's telling the truth about her test results didn't you see how she just stormed out of the room, as if she didn't want to face what Sid had told her' I replied

We decided to go back to the hospital to see if Sid would tell us what was going on with Charlie. But he told us he couldn't because of patient confidentiality even though I was her daughter I still couldn't find out, if i wanted to find out i should go and ask charlie to tell me. I went home feeling very disappointed I had to find out what was going on with Charlie she hasnt been acting normally for the past few months and now this! When I got home Leah was just leaving for her shift at the diner. I found Charlie lying on the couch alone. This felt like the right time to ask her. I walked through the door into the living room. Charlie looked up and saw me.

'Hey Rubes, how was the surf?' Charlie asked

'We didn't go surfing, I just needed to think for a bit' I replied

'About what?' Charlie aske feeling confused

'Charlie, I know you weren't telling me the truth about having food poising you couldn't have collapsed just from that' I replied

'I can't do this now, I'm having a shower' She ran out leaving me even more confused then before.

I decided if Charlie wasn't going to tell me or Sid i'd have to find out by myself. I walked towards Charlie's room. On her bed lay her bag, Charlie's always told me not to go through her stuff ever since I looked for Grants picture and we all know how that ended up. But this was different if Charlie was ill I needed to know what was wrong and how to help her. I began to look through her bag. I found some leaflets and a box. Why did Charlie have pregnancy booklet and why would she need a pregnancy test?

Next time:

How can Ruby ask Charlie about what she found?

Will ruby find out the truth?


	4. Chapter 4

This is the 4 chapter I hope you like it.

I'd like to thank:

Braxsgirl

MelBelle94

DramionexTandrexChax

PenPalPen

Allways-happy

aine94

For your great reviews. They mean a lot to me so Thank you. I have tried to add in everything you asked me to do so I hope you like it.

Enjoy!

Chapter 4

Ruby's POV

I went into the living room to examine the items. I opened the pregnancy test box to see whether Charlie was positive. The test hadn't been used. I then looked through the leaflets and saw that Charlie had highlighted a doctors number for the 12 week scan. She had also highlighted good priced baby items like a coat e.t.c. I heard the bathroom door open. Charlie had finished her shower. She got dressed and walked into the living room.

Charlie's POV

I saw ruby sitting at the table with some booklets in her hand. I thought she might be studying when she looked up and asked:

'Who's the father?'

'What do you mean?' I asked innocently

She lifted up the pregnancy booklets that I had left tucked in my bag.

'Where did you get them?'

' Where do you think Charlie, I found them in your bag,' Ruby replied

'I told you never to go through my stuff ever since …'

'… Grant I know, but that still doesn't answer my question, who's the father?' Ruby asked cutting in.

'I can't talk about this now Ruby!'

Ruby's POV

Before I could say anything else Charlie grabbed her bag from her room and ran out of the house. I put the leaflets back inside her room. I wanted to find out who the father was and it would help if no-one else knew about Charlie's pregnancy.

Charlie's POV

I didn't know when Ruby would find out but I didn't want it to be so soon. I had to get away from the house. I needed somewhere to think, I decided to go to the beach. I walked for a while then I lay on the sand thinking about how I got into this mess to begin with. It was around 9.00pm when I left the beach and I called Brax to see if we could meet up again. He was just finishing up at the restaurant and asked if I could meet him there. I got into my car and drove to Angelo's. I got to the top of the stairs and saw Brax waiting at the bar. The bar was empty everyone had left; I walked over to Brax and reached out. I needed someone to hold me.

'Hey, what's wrong?' Brax asked

'It's Ruby she knows,' I replied

'About us?' he asked wanting me to be more specific as to what she knew

'No she found out about the pregnancy, she looked through my bag and found some leaflets I had left there, and then she started asking questions about the father, just like Sid,' I replied

'Charlie it will be fine as long as we can come up with a story then we will be ok,' he replied with a smile across his face.

Brax cheered me up but the only thing that I was still worrying about was whether Ruby would find out who the father really was.

Ruby's POV

I had to try and find out who the father of the child was. I had to have some help. I called up the one person that could help me.

'Hello?'

'Hello, It's me Ruby, I need your help, Charlie's pregnant but I don't know who the father is'

Next time:

Who did Ruby call?

Will they be able to find out who the father is?

What will they discover?

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it. Can you please review and tell me what you think about the chapter. How can I improve? any ideas as to what can happen next?<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

This is the fifth chapter I hope have enjoyed the last 4. Thank you for all your reviews and I have tried to include all your ideas.

I'd just like to thank:

rubyangellove

Allways-happy

Braxsgirl

aine94

for your reviews xxx

Thanks for reading this fanfic. Just to let you know I wrote and planed this chapter and the next before I watched episode 5338 of Home and away so you might see a few similar aspects but it wasn't intentional.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Ruby's POV**

'I'll come over now and you need to tell me everything Ok?' the voice said

'yh ok ill be waiting.'

I closed the phone and sat waiting until they came I needed help I knew I wouldn't be able to work this out alone. Around 10 minutes later I heard a knock on the door

'Hello, it's me, open up Ruby.'

I ran to the door and saw Morag standing there. She came quicker than I thought.

'So, are you going to invite me in?' Morag asked

'Yh of course come in, thank you for coming, I didn't know how long you'd be.' I said

'Well if my stepdaughter is pregnant and we have a problem with who the father is I'd be happy to help you' She replied 'So are you going to tell me the story or what?'

I told her everything about how Charlie was sick and collapsed and then how I discovered she was pregnant. How she hadn't answered my question about the father. Morag agreed to help me. We decided to keep an eye on Charlie for the next few days to see if we could find anything out.

**Charlie's POV**

I returned from Angelo's after an hour and found Morag talking to Ruby. I was surprised to see Morag because she never likes to come round we usually meet up.

'Hi Morag?' I said

'Oh hello there Charlie.' She replied and she turned back continuing to talk to Ruby. I gave a loud cough and they both turned to face me.

'Am I going to know why you've dropped by Morag?' I asked curiously

'No,' Morag replied and headed towards the door.

'I'll see you soon Ruby, Good Night Charlie.'

I looked towards Ruby wondering what they were talking about. Ruby got up and walked into her bedroom I was left there confused.

The next morning I decided to go to see Brax before anyone had woken up I snuck out of my house and got into my car and set off to Angelo's.

**Morag's POV**

I watched Charlie get into her car at around 8.30 to early for her to be going to work. I decided to follow her to see what she was up to. She drove all the way to the surf club. I was a bit confused because she couldn't be visiting Angelo because he had already left with Nicole and Charlie tries to avoid visiting John Palmer. She got out of the car and walked into the surf club. I got out not much after her. I had heard her walk up the stairs into Angelo's Bar. I quietly went up the stairs and looked slyly through the gaps in the entrance. Then that's when I saw them.

**Next time:**

**What does Morag see?**

**What does Morag do?**

**Will Morag tell Ruby?**

I hope you enjoyed this Chapter please review and tell me your thoughts did you enjoy it? How can I improve? Any new ideas?

Please review after you've read it helps keep me going and improve my stories and adapt them to the way you like it! xx


	6. Chapter 6

This is the sixth chapter of my fan fiction secrets. Thank you, for your reviews and I hope you have enjoyed the previous chapters I would like to thank :

PenPalPen

Rubyangellove

Sammy1298

Allways-happy

For your supportive reviews I hope you enjoyed reading the chapters and I hope enjoy the ones to come.

Thanks again and please keep reviewing because it makes me more motivated and pleased when you write them.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 6**

**Morag's POV**

I saw Charlie lean into a kiss. She just kissed Brax! Charlie the very respectable police sergeant that doesn't like to compromise herself and yet there she was kissing a well know criminal. I was extremely confused, but when I thought about it, it all added 's why she had never charged him with anything, why she was giving him looks at her birthday party. They weren't looks of hate they were looks of LOVE!

This can't work though since when has someone that is trying to uphold the law date a well known criminal. Even if Brax doesn't have a record everyone knows he's involved with the criminal activity that has recently been occurring. Charlie gave Brax another quick peck and then was about to leave Angelo's I couldn't let her see me not yet I hid behind a large screen that was put up to advertise the bar. I watched her go past.

I waited a few minutes then I walked into the bar. Brax had his back facing me.

'The bar's still closed sorry; you're going to have to wait.' Brax said in a stern voice.

'That's no way to talk to your girlfriend's stepmother is it?' I said

Brax froze for a second then turned to face me he seemed very shocked but then his face expression changed. I could see it in his eyes he was going to try to play me.

'I don't know what your talking..'

'…Yes you do, I know you do so there is no point trying to play me.' I said cutting him off I wasn't going to let him play rings around me. I didn't have time for him to try to say he wasn't seeing Charlie because I know that he sure was.

**Brax's POV**

I was shocked how did Morag know about me and Charlie we had been so subtle about it all. Then it struck me Morag had enterened not much after Charlie had left could she have seen us. No, it wasn't possible we hadn't heard anyone come. But then it would have explained why I didn't hear anyone walk up the stairs.

'Listen here, I don't want my stepdaughter getting hurt okay, so stop whatever is going on you know it won't work it never will.' She said

'You can't tell me what to do.' I replied I was shocked at was she was suggesting she could just walk in here and tell me what to do she doesn't even know what's going on with me and Charlie.

'I'll tell you now if you're using my stepdaughter to get on the right side of the law then it's not going to work, I won't let her get hurt by you, she doesn't deserve that!' Morag said

'You're right she doesn't, that's why im not, I love Charlie.'

I had finally said it. I didn't know what love was until I met Charlie.

With Tegan it was more for the fun of it rather than anything else Charlie was my first love and I didn't want to lose her. Morag was shocked at what I had just said she had convinced herself it was just a fling and that nothing was going to come out of it. I saw Morag smile at me. I was confused she didn't want me and Charlie together.

'Well if that is the truth then you should let her go, before you break her heart, she's had her heart break too many times, enough to last her a life time she doesn't need it to happen again especially not from you.'

With that Morag turned around and left the bar, she didn't want to hear another word from me. She was right though I was trouble I didn't want to be part of the Riverboys anymore I didn't want to hurt Charlie. I had two choices. One to leave Charlie before she gets hurt, I didn't know if she loved me to or if it was just because I was a bad boy. If she loved me would it hurt he if I left her?

The second option was to leave the Boys and then I couldn't hurt Charlie because I wouldn't be involved with drugs. I had to make a decision. I stood there in the bar feeling clueless.

**Charlies POV**

I had just left Angelo's I had managed to catch Brax before the restaurant opened. It always made me happier after seeing him. For the whole day I would just feel more relaxed and happy. After seeing him made me feel as if I had just won the lottery. He made my heart feel complete, I don't know what I would do if he wasn't in my life. I loved him even though I could admit it or say it to him. Suddenly, my phone began to ring. I had a large smile on my face, it must be Brax I thought. It's was too early to be anyone else. I looked down at the caller id. Morag? Why was she calling me so early. I answered my phone.

'Hey Charlie, it's been a long time since we have had a cat up, can you meet me at Angelo's for lunch.'

I agreed I was confused why would she want to meet up? After a few hours later I left the station for my lunch break. I walked into Angelo's. I saw Morag sitting at a table close to the bar where Brax was sitting I felt quite awkward.

I walked over to where Morag was sitting. I took a seat next to her. She gave me a quick smile and handed me the menu. I chose what I wanted there were many waiters walking past but strangely Morag only called Brax when he walked past even though we had chosen what we wanted a while ago.

I felt confused and extremely uncomfortable. A while later Brax brought over the food. Morag stopped him before he could go.

'Charlie looks great today doesn't she Darryl.' Morag said

Brax stood there awkwardly, I got extremely uncomfortable and nervous, I didn't understand what Morag was doing. Strangely Brax looked less confused but still unsure what to say.

'Yh, she looks beautiful.' Brax said and gave me a little smile. Morag seemed shocked at how confidently Brax had answered the question. Brax walked away from our table. Then suddenly he left the restaurant I was confused as to what was going on today.I sat there staring at Morag but she didn't seem affected.

'What was that about?' I asked her.

'I was just complementing you and asked Mr. Braxton if he agreed, what's wrong with that.

'Look Morag, I know there's a reason why we're here and I know its not to catch up because we haven't been doing much talking all our conversation has been to do with the Riverboys, so there is oviously a reason im here!' I said finally.

'Look Charlie, I suggest whatever is going on with you and Brax you end it now, he claims he loves you but I know that he's just using you. So just end this silly nonsense, you know it will never work a cop and a riverboy, not just any sort of riverboy the leader.'

Morag continued with her lecture about seeing Brax but nothing she said I heard after she told me. I didn't know if I heard right. Did she really say Brax loves me!

Next time:

-How will Charlie react after she hears Brax loves her.

-What limits will Morag do to stop Charlie and Brax being together?

-Will she tell Ruby?

Thank you for reading. Im sorry I took a long time to update but I went away and I couldn't upload this chapter. I hoped you liked the chapter please review and tell me what you think. Did you like it ? How can I improve ? any ideas for next time? Thank you reviews help me write more and they make me more motivated so please review xxx


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for everyone once again for your reviews I'd like to thank:

greenbedroomgirlx

stella

cabloving

Maisy91

Dingo. x

Neighbours93

Braxsgirl

Rubyangellove

aine94

Allways-happy

For there amazing, and supportive reviews. I will bare in mind the advice that you have givin me and possible storylines. I am sorry I haven't updated for a while I've been on holiday and schoolwork I needed to get done. I hope you enjoy the next chapter, read and review. It's quite short but I wanted it to end on a cliff hanger I promise next time it will be longer. This chapter is only from Charlie and Ruby's POV.

Enjoy!

Chapter 7

Charlie's POV

I decided that it would be best if I kept calm and didn't say anything to Brax until he told me himself. I was just about to leave Morag but she turned to me 'Charlie before you go I advice you to end this little affair or else'. I was shocked. I ran out of Angelo's and made my way home as I walked home I saw Ruby and Casey walk up to me Brax was behind them in his ute. 'Serge' he said with a cheeky grin.' 'Darryl' I replied with I slight nod and a grin. 'Hey Charlie, Brax offered to give me a lift home, see you later Case.' Said Ruby, she leant up and kissed him, I turned to Brax he just looked at me and smiled. How I longed to be able to give him a kiss goodbye too. Ruby pulled away we waved goodbye and walked into the house. It was late neither of us talked we just went to our bedrooms and fell asleep.

Ruby's POV

The next morning Charlie left early she said she needed to go for a jog but the was something up she usually went on a jog to unwind but she hasn't been on one since she found out she was pregnant. There's something wrong and I am determined to find out what it is.

Charlie's POV

I had to get out of the house and think things through Morag knew and she wasn't going to keep quite. I made my way over to Brax's motel room to see if Brax was still in. I knocked on the door and the door was instantly opened. 'Hey, couldn't get enough of seeing me last night your back again bright and early for more' Brax said cheekily but this time I wasn't in the mood for his jokes and sarcastic comments. Then a tear fell down my cheek. 'Hey I was joking I didn't want you to get upset, too early for jokes?' he said to me 'It's not you it's just...' 'Hey, whatever's wrong don't worry about it we can sort it out.' He pulled me into a hug and we stood there for a couple of minutes until he let me in. We sat together on the sofa his arms around my hips and my head on his shoulders. I started to tell him how Morag had found out the night before and told me to end it with him. He comforted me for a few minutes ten he finally spoke. 'Charlie whatever she does nothing can keep me and you apart what me and you have is special, the way I connect with you is different I've never connected with anyone like this before I feel I can tell you anything, I love you Charlie Buckton.' Brax said 'What did you just say?' I asked surprised. 'I love you and I always will.' 'I love you too,' I squealed and kissed him like I have never kissed anyone before. I lay in his arms for a few more minutes before I said my goodbyes I had to leave before Ruby woke up and found me out of bed. I ran into my bedroom took the phone with me and instantly called Brax 'I love you' I said when he answered 'I love you too I can get used to saying that.' 'Speak soon I think someone is on the other line. Bye!' I closed and the phone began to ring again, I answered it. It was the only person I didn't want it to be.

Ruby's POV

_A few minutes earlier_

It was around 7.00am I had woken up I couldn't get back to sleep not matter how much I tried I went to the kitchen to get a glass of water when the phone began to ring I ran up to get it so it wouldn't wake Charlie, I just about reached out to the telephone and put it to my ear when I heard Charlie speak to someone at the other end of the phone. I was just about to shut the phone when I heard Morag's voice. Why was Morag calling us she rarely does she usually comes round if she wants to see us and at this time? I decided to listen in on the conversation for a little longer. 'Dump him Charlie, he's bad for you, you know that you've put everything on the line for this relationship, you could lose your job Charlie do the right thing and dump him.' I heard Morag say. 'I can't, I won't Morag there's nothing you can say to change my mind I love him, maybe you don't know what love is but I do! I'm caring his baby for god's sake I cant just up and leave, I _don't _want to leave him' Charlie replied ' You're going to leave him whether you like it or not do you want your bosses or Ruby even to find out your dating _Daryll Braxton_' Morag said. 'WHAT!' I shouted through the telephone.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter next one should be up soon but can't guarantee a day. Please review, tell me if you liked it? If you hated it? What the best bit was? Do you have any advice? Do you have any criticism? What do you think should happen next?


	8. Chapter 8

I'm really sorry I haven't updated of ages have been really busy and didn't find time to update or write another chapter so I'm really sorry xx but thank you all for being patient and still following this story I'd like to give a special thanks to everyone who has added this story to their favourites or alerts it means a lot and to everyone who reviewed:

Sammy1298

Maisy91

Rubyangellove

Dingo. X

Chax69

Carly Field

Blackmimi

Spotty37

kayjay452

charlie-Brax

so here's the next chapter hope it was worth the wait :/xx

enjoy! Its a really short chapter but hope it was still good xx

Chapter 8

Charlies POV

'OMG RUBY!' I shouted down the phone. 'Morag why do you always have to ruin everything?' I shouted as I slammed the phone down and ran to look for Ruby. I ran into the living room to find Ruby panicking she was about to run out the room when I grabbed hold of her. 'Ruby, please let me explain.' I said to her 'Explain what how you've been lying to me?' Ruby shouted back at me she was breathing heavily. 'Ruby are you ok you're not breathing properly?' I began to get really worried 'I'm fine just leave alone she pushed past me but before I knew it she collapsed to on the floor she was very pale. 'RUBY!' I screamed I ran to her side to see what was happening, she wasn't breathing well, I ran straight to the phone and called the ambulance they said they would be there as soon as possible but I was too worried to wait I called Brax and he answered straight away.

'Hey you' he said

'Brax there's no time for that Ruby has collapsed and I have no idea why, shes not breathing and the ambulance are on their way but I'm afraid they won't get here on time please come quick!' Charlie shouted loudly and quickly.

'Ok no problem I'm on my way just try and calm down.' He said before shutting the phone.

Calm down how does expect me to calm down and my daughter might be dying. I sat by Ruby and shook her gently trying to wake her even though I knew it would be no use. Minutes later I saw Brax rush through the front door he made his way over to us and scooped Ruby of the floor and took her straight to his car I went with him and he took us to the hospital. He picked her up quickly and ran into the hospital.

'We need some help here please!' Brax called

A nurse grabbed a bed quickly and wheeled it towards us Brax put Ruby down and the nurse began to wheel her to a room.

'What happened?' the nurse asked

'We were having an argument she got quite panicky began to breath heavily and then she collapsed!' I said quickly

'Has she got any illnesses?' The nurse asked

'Not that we're aware of' I responded a doctor ran in and was taking tests and tried to help Ruby breath easily. Her heart rate was decreasing rapidly and the doctors were running around rapidly. I was standing next to Brax and he quickly pulled me into a hug. 'It's going to be ok.' He said to me. ' We were arguing because she found out about us and then she collapsed what if she doesn't make it Brax this will be my last memory and she's going to of hated me, Brax I can't lose her.' I said crying he pulled me in closer. 'And you're not going to,' He whispered in my ear. Then suddenly the machines started beeping. I tried to run into the room but they wouldn't let me.

'What's happening?' I screamed. A doctor ran out to see me.

'Miss Buckton it's not looking good Ruby's heart rate is declining were trying our best!' He said

Next time:

Will Ruby be ok!

Will Casey be able to see Ruby in time?

Why did Ruby collapse?

Sorry this chapter is quite short wanted to end on a cliff hanger as I usually do forgot to mention some things are different in this fanfiction then the original version but can't tell you what or it will ruin future chapters!x Hope you enjoyed it will try and update soon.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter next one should be up soon but can't guarantee a day. Please review, tell me if you liked it? If you hated it? What the best bit was? Do you have any advice? Do you have any criticism? What do you think should happen next? Or anything else you want to say xx Thank you xx


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my chapter's xx I'm sorry I haven't updated much lately but I have been really busy but will try to update my stories more frequently. Thank you for everyone who still follows this stories and I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Xxx

And id like to thank my new beta reader MelBelle94 xxxx

**Previously**

Ruby collapses and is rushed of to hospital her heart rate is declining can they do anything to save her.

**Charlie's POV**

I was standing there outside the room Ruby was in when the doctor came out

'Miss Buckton it's not looking good,' He said 'heart rate is declining we're trying our best! We still haven't found the purpose. We'll update you as soon as we know anything else.' He said just before leaving.

I suddenly collapsed into Brax's arms and burst into tears. I couldn't cope Ruby was my only daughter I couldn't lose her. Brax pulled me towards some seats outside her room and I sat there in silence my mind only thinking about Ruby.

**Brax's POV**

Charlie had just received the news about Ruby, I wish there was something I could do but the best thing I could do now was just be there for Charlie luckily this time she wasn't pushing me away. We sat in silence, I held Charlie close to me, but her eyes never left the room Ruby was in. She seemed to be waiting, waiting for a doctor or a sign that Ruby was ok. Then suddenly I remembered Casey, he was probably worried and I should tell him what has happened to Ruby so that he can see her in time because by the looks of things Ruby doesn't look like she's doing very well. I gently lifted Charlie off me before getting up.

'Charlie I have to call Casey, tell him what's going on so he can see Ruby in time.' I said.

'Yeah sure … wait what do you mean in time?' She said. I cursed myself over my use in words.

'You don't think she's going to make it do you?' She shouted at me.

'Yeah Charlie of course I do..' I said trying to convince her but obviously failing.

'No you don't Brax, I can't believe you. Ruby's strong shes going to make it.' Charlie said almost in tears.

'Yes I know she will babe, she's strong just like her mother.' I said attempting to pull her into a hug but she pushed me away. 'Don't Brax; just don't I want you to leave.' 'Charlie ….' I said not wanting to leave her in this situation.

'Leave now Brax I don't want you here.'

'Charlie I'll leave but what about us.' I asked not wanting her to say we were over.

'Brax right now I don't want to think about that, if you leave me now maybe I might not say something I might regret.'

I was upset that Charlie was now pushing me away but I was also quite glad that Charlie had not said that we were over. I got into my ute and drove home to find Casey. Even if Charlie doesn't want me at the hospital she can't stop Casey he cares about Ruby just as much as she does, he had to see her. I got home quickly and ran straight inside calling out for Casey.

'Casey..Casey.. are you here mate? CASEY?' I called

'Alright I'm here, I'm here what do you want?' Casey said obviously thinking that I called him for no important reason.

'It's Ruby, she's in hospital its not looking to good…' I said to Casey not sure what to expect.

Casey shed a single tear then managed to speak 'Take me to the hospital please I need to see her.' Casey said in an anxious voice I immediately took him to my ute and yet again drove to the hospital. Casey was silent the whole trip but while I was driving I could see him silently crying, it broke my heart to see my little brother crying he obviously loved Ruby.

We got to the hospital quickly and Casey jumped straight out of the car he ran into the hospital with me right after him when we got to the place Ruby was taken to we saw Charlie talking to the doctor and she suddenly gasped and burst into tears. I looked into the room Ruby was in but her bed was empty. We walked over to Charlie. Casey spoke first.

'Please don't tell me I was too late,' He cried as he waited for Charlies reply.

* * *

><p>So that is the end of the chapter sorry it was short just wanted to end on a cliff hanger, Hope you enjoyed it and please review xxx<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Again, thank you to everyone who reviewed… I know I haven't updated for a while so just to recap, after finding out that Charlie was pregnant with Brax's baby, Ruby collapses and ends up in hospital. Read the previously section in case you don't remember exactly what happened in the last chapter**

ENJOY!

**Previously**

It's Ruby, she's in hospital its not looking to good…' I said to Casey not sure what to expect.

Casey shed a single tear then managed to speak 'Take me to the hospital please I need to see her.' Casey said in an anxious voice I immediately took him to my ute and yet again drove to the hospital. Casey was silent the whole trip but while I was driving I could see him silently crying, it broke my heart to see my little brother crying he obviously loved Ruby.

We got to the hospital quickly and Casey jumped straight out of the car he ran into the hospital with me right after him when we got to the place Ruby was taken to we saw Charlie talking to the doctor and she suddenly gasped and burst into tears. I looked into the room Ruby was in but her bed was empty. We walked over to Charlie. Casey spoke first.

'Please don't tell me I was too late,' He cried as he waited for Charlies reply.

**Charlies POV**

I looked up at them unable to respond. My mouth opened but no words came out, I shook my head and cried softly. I took a deep breath, I knew I had to tell them, Casey was in pieces and Brax didn't know how to comfort either of us. I opened my mouth again; although my words were merely a whisper Casey was able to hear me:

'No.. she… shes got… a t…u..m..our,' I whispered. 'RUBYS GOT A TUMOUR' I then yelled I couldn't come to terms with it.

'Charlie what are you saying? Is she going to make it? Your joking aren't you?' Casey said.

'OF COURSE IM NOT JOKING! …and…and..they don't know if shell survive another day.. the next…the next few hours are critical.' I burst out crying, and collapsed into Braxs' arms.

**Brax's POV**

'No.. she… shes got… a t…u..m..our,' she whispered. 'RUBYS GOT A TUMOUR' she then yelled.

'…and…and..they don't know if shell survive another day.. the next…the next few hours are critical.'

I was not expecting that poor Charlie, poor Casey…. Poor Ruby! Then Charlie collapsed into my arms. I didn't know how to react! One doctor ran up to us quickly picked her up and put her on to a bed. I stood outside while he looked after her in the hospital room. Then I remembered Casey, I looked around… Where was he?!

**Charlies POV**

I woke up and the first person I saw was a doctor then Brax standing outside looking lost. I asked for him to be called in.

**Brax's POV**

'Hey' I said ' You gave us a scare'  
>'Ahh sorry.. I had the most awful dream, Ruby… she had a tumour.' She then laughed nervously.<p>

I looked away did she really believe it was just a dream or was she just trying to convince herself?

'Brax… Brax please tell me it was a dream… BRAX?!' I looked at her and sat beside her and pulled her towards me. She began to fight me off at first but then she just lay there crying into my arms.

Then my thoughts diverted back to Casey …Where was he?

**Casey's POV  
><strong>

No she was wrong she had to be. If Ruby wasn't going to survive, what's the point of me living on? Why should I?

* * *

><p>'<em>That's right… how much will it cost? $2,500?!... I know, I know, you're taking a risk I get it but you'll have it in the next 2 hours right? Great… the sooner the better'<em>

* * *

><p>Next Time:<p>

Where is Casey? And what is he planning? Will anyone actually realise what he is planning before he goes through with it?!

* * *

><p>THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! I know its been ages since I updated, I've been mega busy! But decided that I had a bit of free time why not update? ;) hope you enjoyed it! If you did please…PLEASE review that is the only way I know whether you actually think the story is good! Thank you to everyone who is taking the time to read and review! Enjoy!<p>

(Hopefully I won't take too long to update this time!


End file.
